


King of Sarcasm

by TheBloodyRedBaron15



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodyRedBaron15/pseuds/TheBloodyRedBaron15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read as we give you a never before seen tour on Percy Jackson's epic cheeky sarcasm. You know, the type that annoys Zeus and company to no end? One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Sarcasm

He has always been the best at what he does. Everything from repeating the feats of other, past heroes to surviving and completing several quests. Carrying Hera/Juno in disguise across a river just as Jason the Argonaut had. Killed Medusa just as his namesake had done, just 10 times more epically. Of course he wouldn't be a hero without some of his own accomplishments, such as doing what even Heracles hadn't, defeating the Clazmonian Sow. Leader of Camp Half-Blood in all his awesomeness, because he's just that, and modest too!

How had the gods ever survived without someone who describes the start of the universe in the ancient Greeks' perspective as The Beginning and Stuff (From Percy Jackson's Greek Gods)?Tell me you have the gall to insult Iapetus when you're at death's door.

Tell me you have cheeky snarkin...forget what I just said, everybody has that. When he tells people he blew up Mt. Saint Helens they look at him as if he was, and probably still is, crazy. Especially when he looks at them confused and asks "So you've never destroyed a mountain, released the bane of the gods, and nearly set their fates in stone," and then he grins "you haven't lived until you've done that." Thats about the time you run away screaming "I need 2 tons of dynamite, some nitroglycerine, and two Chuck Norris's! Who has this stuff… the Stolls?!"

Why just what the world needs,huh? Probably what Percy would say if he wasn't absolutely rolling around in laughter at the newcomer's enthusiasm and rather hilarious outburst. 'Why so' you ask? Because he is as proclaimed by the self professed 'Kings of Pranks" the sarcasm icon of Camp Half Blood. Leo is more or less the humour kid, raising people's spirit when they're down.

"Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die." is just one of his many great quotes. You can get any better than the King of Sarcasm, Perseus Jackson.


End file.
